gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season/Ski Slope
This is the 4th episode of Emily's Holiday Season. After Emily and Richard have broken up, Emily lives with Paul. Day 1 *Angela and Paul are at the Ski Slope. *Angela: ... *Emily arrives at the Ski Slope. *Paul: Angela, you don't mean...? *Angela: I'm sorry Paul. You're a great guy... *Paul: But you're dumping me anyway. *Angela: You make me sound so heartless. It isn't like that. *Paul: I thought we were great together. What did I do? *Angela: I just haven't has a moment to my self since we've been dating. *Emily: Angela! *Angela leaves the place. *Paul: Oh, no...! I thought we were the perfect couple. *Emily: Oh, Paul, I'm so sorry for you... *Emily: But I don't think Angela is ready to settle down. *Paul: How will I manage here all alone? *Emily: Don't worry, I'll be here to help out. *Paul: That's making me feel better already. *The penguin goes to Emily and Paul. *(Quaak) *Emily: Um... Paul...? Am I... going crazy...? *Emily: Did a... penguin just...? *Paul: Yes, that's Skeeter... *Paul: He's an old circus penguin who decided to stay behind in Snuggford. *Paul: He entertains the guests with tricks, here in the ski-hut. *Emily: You do realize that's tricky odd right? *Paul: Really?! I think it's pretty cool. *Paul is the cleaner, while Skeeter is the entertainer. During the day *Emily cheers Paul. *Emily: Paul, please don't get upset. I'm sure everything will be fine. *Paul: Thanks, Emily. *Emily cheers paul again. *Emily: Come on, Paul... Try not to think of Angela. *Paul: You're right, she doesn't made for me anyway. *Emily cheers Paul once again. *Paul: Emily? Do you think I'm clingy? *Emily: Perhaps you commit yourself to a relationship a little too strongly. *Emily: But... that's not necessarily a bad thing. *Paul: I don't know what I'd do without you. *Emily cheers Paul the last time. *Emily: Come on, Paul. It's all going to be fine, for sure. *Paul: You're the perfect friend, Emily. *Emily: No so perfect... Richard and I... Well, we broke up, too. *Paul: That's a real shame. Are you okay? *Emily: I will be. *Paul: Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here... *Emily: That makes me feel better already. Afterward *Paul: Emily, I'm glad you were here to help. *Emily: Me too. It is good to be working when bad things happen... *Paul: You're a good friend, Emily. *Emily: You too, Paul. Day 2 *Paul and Emily enter the Ski. *Paul: Hey, Emily! *Emily: Paul! You look happier, today. *Paul: The sun is shining and I've decided to have a great day. *Paul: I can't feel sorry for myself forever. *Emily: You're right, Paul. I'm going to have a good day, too. *Paul: Oh, look! It's such a lovely day that the snow is going to melt. *Paul: Skiing is going to be less fun with bald spots on the slope. *Emily: Don't worry; we can spread some of the other snow over it. During the day *Emily has to clean 6 dirty spots. After *Emily: I did it! Day 3 *The flower was spotted on the slope. *Paul: There's a flower on the slope... *Paul: ... I'll get it before someone skis over it... *Paul tries to get the flower, but someone skis over him. *They created a snowball that rolls both down. *Emily: Paul...? Paul! Oh my goodness! *Emily was so scared that they created a huge snowball, rolls them down! *Emily leaves the ski slope. *Later on... *Emily saved Paul and gets back to Ski Slope. *Paul's mouth was bleeding. *Emily: Thank goodness the accident wasn't serious. *Paul: No...? My head is giving me a lot of pain. *Emily: Do you need to take the day off and go home? *Paul: Er... No, I'll be okay working for you. I'll just take it easy *Timothy: I'm sorry about the accident, man. *Paul: That's okay. There's no lasting damsge. *Timothy: I seem to have lost my gear. *Timothy: I found one ski, but I can't find the rest... *Emily: Don't worry. I'll help you find everything. During the day *Emily has to find 6 ski gear parts. After *Emily: Yay! I found all of the ski gear. *Emily: I just hope that the skier takes more care in future. Afterward *Paul goes up to the hut. *Emily follows him. *Emily: What an exhausting day! *Paul: I'll say! I'm glad it's over and I can rest. *Emily: I should take a look at your head, to make sure you're going to be okay. *Paul: I don't think that's... *Paul: No, you're right. It's better to check it out. *Emily checks his head. *Emily: I think it's just bruised. *Emily: I don't know what I'd have done if it has been more serious. *Emily and Paul gave a kiss. *Emily: Oh... *Paul: I'm sorry... *Emily: Sorry? There's no reason to be sorry. *Emily and Paul gave a kiss again. Day 4 *Emily thought: Kissing Paul yesterday was a little unexpected. *Emily thought: I should talk to Angela, so no one gets the wrong idea. *Emily: But maybe I'll talk to Dad first. He's dropping by later. *Paul enters the slope. *Paul: Hey, Emily. Who are you talking to? *Emily: Just talking to myself again... During the day *Tashi enters the slope. She needs Emily's attention. *Emily: Hi, Tashi. *Tahsi: Hey, Emily, why are you looking so red? *Emily: Um... Paul and me... we're... *Tashi: That's great! I'm happy for you! *Emily: You don't think it's too soon after Richard? *Tashi: I don't think Richard would be asking himself that. *Tashi: I have to go watch Mo practice, but it was nice to see you. *Tashi leaves the ski slope. *Emily: Practice...? *Edward enters the ski slope. He needs Emily's attention. *Emily: Hey, Dad! I'n glad you dropped by. *Edward: Why? Do you need something? Ha ha! *Emily: Just advice. I'm thinking about dating Paul... *Edward: Angela's Paul? No one told me they broke up. *Emily: Ooh, Dad! That happened days ago. But is it too soon? *Edward: With all of the boyfriends Angela's had... *Edward: ... I'm surprised nothing like this has happened before. *Emily: You call that advice? *Edward: That's all I have. Sorry, Emily. *Edward leaves the ski slope. *Evelyn enters the ski slope. She needs Emily's attention. *Emily: Hi, Mom. You got any pearls of wisdom for me? *Evelyn: Hi, Emily. Are you after something specific, or just general advice? *Emily: The thing is... Paul and I are getting really close... *Evelyn: Oh, Emily... Don't you think you should talk with Angela about this? *Evelyn: I'm sorry, I can't help you here... *Evelyn leaves the ski slope. *Angela enters the ski slope. She needs Emily's attention. *Angela: Hey, Sis. How are you doing? *Emily: Angela! I... I didn't expect to see you today. *Angela: You didn’t seem pleased to see me. Is something wrong? *Emily: Er... wel... Paul and I are... *Angela: Ha ha ha! Is that all? *Emily: I thought you'd be angry. *Angela: Of course not. Besides, it makes more sense for you guys to hook up. *Emily: Thanks, Angela. *Angela leaves the ski slope. Day 5 *These tourists enter the Ski Slope. *Emily: Hi, guys. *Timothy: Hey, Emily! Is it okay if some of the guys hang around here? *Emily: Of course it is. *"Could you also keep the food coming while we discuss the contest?" *Emily: There's a contest? *Timothy: A big ski contest in a couple of days. We need to talk it through. *Emily: Sounds great! You guys just let me know what you need, okay? *"Sure thing." *They sit on the table. During the day *Emily has 8 minutes to keep their food coming. *Paul: I can tell you love sparkling eyes. Your eyes sparkle. *Emily: The company is pretty good, too, Paul. *Emily and Paul gave a hug. After *Emily: Wow! You guys have great appetites... *They leaves the ski slope, leaving it open. Day 6 *Emily and Paul enter the Ski Slope. *Emily: Hi, Paul. *Paul: Hi, Emily. I need you to do me a favor. *Emily: Of course I will. What is it you want me to do? *Paul: I'm away for the day, but I arranged for the delivery of some parcels. *Emily: Don't worry about that. I'll accept those packages for you. *Paul; Thanks, Emily. I knew I could count on you. *Paul: But whatever you do, please don't open the packages. *Emily: Oooh... now you've made me really curious. *Paul: I mean it, Emily. This is important to me. *Emily: Don't worry, I promise to keep them intact. *Paul is away from cleaning tables, so he'll deliver packages for Emily. *Francois enters the ski slope. *Emily: Francois! Just the person I wanted to see. *Francois: Really? I came because I heard about you and Paul. Congratulations! *Emily: Thanks. It's wonderful, isn't it? *Emily: However, Paul's away today. Can you stand in for him? *Francois: Of course. That's what friends are for. *Francois steps in as a cleaner. During the day *Emily accepts 6 packages from Bill. *Emily: Hi, Bill. Is that one of Paul's packages? *Bill: Yes it is. And he gave me very specific instructions. *Emily: I'm not to open the packages, right? *Bill: He was very serious about it. *Emily: Okay, Bill. I won't open them. *Bill leaves the Ski Slope. *Evelyn enters the Ski Slope. *Evelyn: Hello, Emily. What's in the boxes? *Emily: Hi, Mom. They're Paul's. Some big secret of his. *Evelyn: I hope your new boyfriend is spoiling you. You deserve it. *Emily: Thanks, Mom. *Evelyn leaves the ski slope. Afterward *Emily: That's it, let's call it a day, Francois. You were a great help. *Francois: Wait! Aren't you curious about these packages? *Emily: Of course I am. But I promised Paul I wouldn't open them. *Francois: But I made no such promise, so I can take a look for myself... *Francois and Paul go to the packages. *Paul: Francois! I told Emily not to open those packages! *Francois: Paul...?! I... er... well... *Francois: Emily wouldn't open them so I thought I'd take a look. *Paul: Then it's just as well I returned when I did. *Paul: The surprise is still on. *Everyone leaves the ski slope. Day 7 *Emily enters the Ski Slope. *Emily O'Malley:Emily: Hey Paul! You’re here early. *Paul: Hi Emily. Today's the big ski contest. I wanted to be sure everything's ready. *Emily: What can I do to help? *Paul: I'll think of something. *Elvis and Mo enter the Ski Slope, *Emily: Hey Elvis and Mo. What are you guys doing here? *Mo: Hey, Emily. We're here to practice, but our flags have to be put up... *Emily: You're entering the contest with your broken arm? *Mo: I've been skiing all my life; a little thing like this won't stop me. *Paul: I'll put in the flags when I have the time. *Emily: Why don't you let me do that? *Paul: You're way too sweet for me... *Elvis: ... *Elvis: Hamburger? *Emily: Sorry, Elvis. I could give you a schnitzel... *Elvis: No Hamburger... *Elvis leaves anyway. During the day *Emily has to put 5 flag poles for the contest. After *Emily: Yay! I finished setting up the flags! Afterward *Emily and these contestants are ready for the contest. *Paul: The contest is about to start! *The skiers are skiing down. *Elvis comes back to Ski Slope. *Mo comes back to the Slope. *Paul: Congratulations on winning the ski contrst, Elvis. *Elvis makes a trick. *Paul gives a medal. *Paul: How do you plan on celebrating your great victory? *Elvis: Find hamburger! *Emily: Are you sad you didn't win, Mo? *Mo: Of course not, I had a handicap. I'll beat him next time... *Mo: Although, I never thought Elvis would make such a good skier. *Mo: It must be all that hip swivelling he does on stage. Day 8 *Paul and Richard enter the Ski Slope, to meet Emily. *Richard: Hi, Emily. *Emily: Richard! What brings you here? *Richard: The ice rink is short staffed and I thought you could work here. *Emily: But I have a job here. *Richard: Now the ski contest is done, you're not really needed here. *Richard: The rink needs the extra help. Just think about it, will you? *Richard leaves the ski slope. *Paul: What was that about? *Emily: Richard asked me to work over at the ice rink. *Paul: You said no, right? *Emily: Does it matter where I work?! *Paul: Well, I'd miss working with you. During the day *Paul: Emily, can I ask you something? *Emily: Yes, of course. *Paul: If two people have a relationship, is it better if they don't work together? *Paul: Emily, do you think commitment is important in a relationship? *Paul: Emily, do you think commitment is more important than freedom? Afterward *Paul: Emily, can I...? *Emily: Paul, what's with all the questions today? *Paul: It's just that when Richard comes in... *Emily: Paul, Richard simply asked me to work at the rink. He wouldn't even be there. *Emily: It would just be a lot of hard work. *Everyone leaves the ski slope. Day 9 *Emily enters the ski slope, *Emily: Hi, Paul. How are you today? *Paul: Emily! It's great to see you. I couldn't be better, thanks. *Emily: Oh... After yestersay, I thought... *Paul: Forget that. I have a surprise for you! *Paul: I've hidden ten flowers around the restaurant for you to find. *Emily: Wow! That's really romantic. *Paul: And each one has a note attached. *Emily: What a lovely idea. I'll make sure I collect them all. During the day *Emily has to find 10 roses. *''Your twinkly eyes are like pools of starlight.'' *Emily: How cute... *''Your smile warms me to my heart.'' *''I have beautiful dreams of every night.'' *''I love the way with your face lights up when you laugh.'' *''You are the Yin to my Yang. Our souls are in prrfect harmony.'' *''An ocean of sweet roses could never match your perfect harmony.'' *''My heart almost leaps from my chest each time you come near'' *Emily: I hope that's not dangerous... *''I would walk a million miles to be with you for a single moment.'' *''Nothing could be more perfect than the way I feel for you.'' *Emily couldn't find the 10th note. Afterward *Emily: I couldn't find all of the notes, Paul. *Paul: Ha ha... I cheated. I wanted to give you the last one myself. *Paul: I'll read it: "Will you marry me?' *Paul: Well...? *Emily: ... *Emily: This is way too soon... We've not known each other long enough. *Emily: Why do you have to move so fast? *Paul leaves the Ski Slope. *Emily: PAUL?! Day 10 *Francois enters the Ski Slope. *Francois: Emily! I got here as fast as I could... *Emily: Hello, Francois. Can you help me out again? *Francois: Of course I can. Where's Paul? *Emily: I don't know. Yesterday, he asked me to marry him. *Francois: So soon?! What is going on in that boy's head? *Emily: Exactly. I told him he was moving too fast and he just left. *Francois: Forget him for now. We'll get through the day, right? *Emily: I'm glad you're here, Francois. *Francois: Where else would I be? During the day *Francois gets something for Emily. *Francois: Emily, I have the perfect distraction for you. A new pair of boots. *Emily: Francois, you shouldn't have. *Francois: Nonsense! A good friend always knows what to do. *Emily: Well... they are very beautiful boots... *Francois: And they'll give you a better footing in the snow. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. Afterward *Emily goes close to see Paul entering. *Paul enters the Ski Slope. *Emily: Paul! Where have you been? *Francois: Emily has been worried about you all day. *Paul: You have? *Emily: Of course I have. You didn't tell anyone where you went. *Paul: I had to get away and think. *Francois: And it took you a whole day? *Emily: Francois, would you let him finish. *Paul: It took all day because I can't see it differently. *Paul: I won't apologize for the way I feel. *Emily: I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be... *Paul: Please, Emily... *Emily: I think it would be the best if I went to work at the ice rink. *Emily: I'm sorry it didn't work out. Goodbye, Paul. *Paul: Goodbye... *Emily and Francois leave the Ski Slope, never hope to come back.